1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a food roasting apparatus, particularly those that are portable.
2. Background Art
Commercial roasters have been used for many years to roast a variety of foods. For example, during the late summer in New Mexico, commercial roasters occupy parking lots of nearly every large supermarket to roast thousands of pounds of green chile for every customer who purchases a 35 pound sack. Some customers exit the market with three or four 35 pound sacks, which they then take home to clean and freeze for use throughout the year. At state fairs and ballparks corn roasters are now a common sight. However, in spite of the growing and widespread use of roasters there exists the need for an alternative to the large commercial roasters. Such alternative must be portable and easy to assemble so consumers in their own backyard can roast a variety of food items in much the same way consumers presently use the barbecue grill. The present invention provides such a solution.